


Coming Home

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, References to Depression, Sex is mentioned, Slice of Life, black!female, depressed character, double depression, introvert reader, ofc has depression and heavy anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: He knew something was off when he entered their shared flat. There were dishes everywhere and the Hulu site was open on the flat screen in the living room. But, she was nowhere to be found.Tom/Black!Female!Readerpsst!: most chapters happen 'at home.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tom. Just this wayward thought I had while stressing out. While writing this I imagined his voice and mannerisms. This is my first time posting. Feel free to give kudos and comment.

Tom

 

I knew something was off when I entered the shared flat. There were dishes everywhere and the Hulu site was open on the 'flat screen' in the living room. But, she was nowhere to be found.

Usually, everything was clean and she was on the couch reading from her tablet, waiting for me.  _My beloved went out of her way to make sure things appear normal._

Picking up the room is a simple task, but I must be quiet. Announcing my arrival now would simply ignite her anxiety. I need her to stay calm. It wasn't much, just a few plates here. A poor attempt to cook there. The dishwasher nearly gives me away when it started.

After 15 minutes, I hear her. She mumbled to herself from the bedroom. _It appears that I'm_ _'_ _late.'_ I went to the front door to open and close it again. As if I've just arrived.

Soft footfalls approached from behind me and stopped. As I turned, I could see she was wearing a pair of leggings and an old word band tee he had. Her hair was messy as if she had been asleep. Which is good, her insomnia makes Death wish her peace.

"Welcome home."

"Good evening, love. How are you feeling? You look tired."

"I'm always tired. But I'm ok." She speaks in a self-deprecating tone. Something happened. She's not going to mention any in this state. "What do you need of me?"

"You. Just you. Would you like something out?"

" Why yes, where are you ordering from? "

" Guess."

" Hmm… That Place Chris Took You To For Italian?"

"Yes! You're 12 - 0 With this game. Allow me to set the mood. Why don't you stand under the shower?"

She nods and wanders into the bathroom. I've seen zombies more lively. Luckily, hot water is considered a 'self-care' item and she'll be busy for an hour. Which gives me enough time to Properly clean, order food, and prepare a nest on the sofa.

Some time has passed and I coax her out the shower a little sooner to take one myself. When I get out she's dozing in our king size bed, looking at her phone with her lip curled.  _Ah, it must be something personal._ I slowly crawl into the bed and slowly distract her enough to remove her from the bed. the phone is placed, turned off, on the charger under the bed.

Dinner arrives and we settle in for our binge night. I can hear the distinct buzzing coming from the back. Increased the screen's volume so It wouldn't distract her. 

 

It takes 15 minutes into the newest Kardashian episode for her to share her day. I rub her back and chime in when necessary. Her hips seem to be sore, so I focus my attention there. I explain my day and noticed when she fully relaxes. She has this smile, one that holds the secrets of the universe. 

 

I have an early start tomorrow so she maneuvers me and massages my back. After the loosening of a knot, she felt heavy against me.  A soft snore comes from her and I smile. Carefully, I place her in our bed, climbed in,  and followed her into slumber.


	2. When we first met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introverted coder gets manipulated into heading to an office event. She sees the man of her dreams and become triggered.

 

Eve

 

I work for this super secret firm that codes apps for a lot of celebrity mobile games and Hollywood elite websites. I don't really need to be seen on a regular basis, but I have an auto invite to anything work-related. It's mainly for IT support.

Group text announces a _'_ _girls night out.'_ Our squad's leader, an ever boisterous Beyonce clone, decided that I needed to get laid before I decide to accept my _'_ _rich auntie'_ status. _This is just an excuse to use my_ _'_ _skeleton key' access tonight's Hollywood event._

We all go and suit up for the charity event. Apparently, there's a secret after party that you can be invited to if you follow a scavenger hunt via the mobile app. The Aries and Virgo of our group have already started placing bets on who would find the spot first.

I got ditched as soon as the QR code was shown and Aries' sugar daddy popped up. I distracted myself by people watching. The app is well received. With this appearance bonus, I can indulge in my Uber obsession,  _I really need to get a car._

And then I saw him. He had played in so many movies, but my favorites involved my geeky side. He was standing there, gazing at his phone and looking confused. I knew about the app, hell I helped code the stupid thing. Maybe I could say hello and strike up a conversation. Whoa, I hadn't thought so bold since the summer before senior year.

_A debonaire smile and warm chocolate voice flashed through my mind. I remembered the corner bodega and aunt Polly's stoop. then the blood and chaos and chanting. Cold hazel eyes stared lifelessly back at me._ I hid my frown behind a napkin and light coughing.

_I can do it. I can talk to him._ I kept telling myself as I stared at him from across the room. The sinking doubt anchored me to my chair, however.

He looked up from his phone and locked eyes with me. I smiled politely and he nodded in turn.  _There's no going back now._ Began taking careful steps towards him, staying aware of my surroundings so I don't look foolish.

I didn’t want things to turn out like the last time. I didn’t want to risk him getting hurt just so I could enjoy some time.

"Hello, I'm Eve."

"Hello, I'm Tom."

 


	3. Such Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader notices Tom Trying to cook a family recipe

Eve

He takes to cooking like a scientist. He studies the recipe for days, cross-referencing with similar ones online. He takes into account my pickiness and sees what the alternatives for each ingredient are. I've even spied on him watching cooking shows with his technical notebook and three pencils nearby. Not including the one in his hand.

After returning from one of my rare on office days, there he is. He’s over a wok, the counters are messy, and everything just looks… chaotic. But his smile brings it all into perspective. He’s humming a tune I got stuck in his head.

The living room looks like a Koreatown restaurant and I'm wondering when I had the time to buy nice dishes and flatware. _Tom has been very generous lately. Maybe something happened at work?_

"Hello?"

"Darling! You're home early." He comes out quickly and gives a slight nod. I awkwardly bow and step towards him, "dinner is ready I’ll begin setting things up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the infrequency of this work. It's my first and I'm posting new items whenever I get inspiration. I will eventually go back and reorder these when I feel like I've close to finishing.
> 
> Edit: It's 12/14/17 and I've worked through the chapters a bit. I have a bunch of drafted chapters in the beta process.


	4. Book Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to see Eve in a rare burst of energy.

Tom

 

There are post-it notes everywhere and her whiteboard has a mind map with 'hoe tips' in the center. One of her many laptops open with far too many tabs open.

"What is this?" He eyes the whiteboard and makes a mental note to look in the frig for cranberries.

"A principle."

"That's not what it says." She gives you a flat look before returning her gaze to the Tumblr app on her phone.

"Kyra wants to write a book but she thinks its too hard. I told her it could be published in a month. She says that it's not possible to publish anything of good quality within that time."

"So you were challenged?"

"Yep, I was given a topic and a deadline. She thinks working outside of my element will be the key to my failure. I've already called in a favor to have this thing published."

"How long have you been working on this? "

"last time I looked at the clock it was 6 am."

"It’s 7 pm! I'm glad you're active, darling, but these long hours can't be helpful."

"I forget we haven't been together that long. Outside of my job, this is the only way I can function. If I stray in thought, I won't be able to put in the same amount of effort. That's executive dysfunction."

"Well, why don't you explain the book to me over dinner? We can head over to the Derby."

"That's fine. let me just move all of this into the office."

"Allow me to assist you."

"no, no. I got it. You just got home and I want you to be able to relax before we go. Give me 20minutes."

And within that twenty minutes, Eve went from disheveled and hard working to a posh LA princess. She never lets me see her getting ready. One day I'll figure her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.. it has been a while... I've started to flesh this out. There's an actual plot coming. Even though a relationship is established, the nature of it is the plot. In my absence, I've fallen in love with the POC!reader, specifically Black!Reader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most sound you usually hear from your shared flat is whatever is on the television.  
> Lately, Eve's mood has begun to sour slowly. It's not you, at least that what she says. The happiest you see her is when she's with you. But around those times you're getting concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is parallel with the entire work. I guess it's the prologue??? I won't reorder this until at least three more chapters.

Tom

 

When you come home you can see her tapping away on her phone. She's talking to someone different. You can tell from the custom tone used that it's not her friends. You wish you were able to just ask. _But that was against the rules._ All you can do is make sure she's okay and be open to talking at any time. She would have to come to you.

 

All of your research behind her conditions are helpful, but also useless when it comes to Eve. In the panels you've done, you've overheard fans talking about how your characters and the characters of your co-workers have helped pull them away from such dreadful thoughts. When you're about to give up your search, one of the interns on set noticed your phone and suggested Tumblr. You dread the thought of breaching the hive where your fandom is based. You decided to ask Mark about it and he sent you links to several posts that explained what you were looking for.

 

_Triggers._ Something was triggering your love on daily basis. It must be a strong one for her to go through the same depressive cycle whenever it happens. 


	6. TED Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to find a stranger in their shared flat.

 

** Tom **

 

 

I’m in Los Angeles again for the current media tour. I wanted for Eve to sit in on a late show interview. In the audience of course. People are used to seeing Eve in a work sense, but arm candy during media tours isn’t allowed. If we’re seen together, she’s able to explain away the suspicion. It usually feels weird. No one has ever denied wanting to be with me. but that another thing to deal with later.

  
As I walked onto the floor of Eve’s apartment, I noticed her door was ajar. Being prepared for the worst, I approached and snuck into the flat. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well no, everything was clean. Clean in a way that stated Eve didn’t live here anymore. And then she stepped out.

  
A small wisp of a girl and half scared to death. Her eyes widen when she saw me.

  
“Um hello, I’m..” The girl’s eyes lit up and I could see the fangirling about to begin. I was quite fearful of what would happen next.

  
“OMG!!!! It’s you! Why-”

  
“Becky! NDA remember!” Came a strong, dominant voice from the bedroom. The girl straightens up and became tight-lipped.

  
“yes, sir!”

  
“Sir?” Eve then decided to come out of the study. Wow, she wore her favorite leggings and a top that I had only before seen on a hanger. She stood straight and walked with a presence. She always took such a submissive stance around me.

  
“Beloved, you’re home. I have great news! I was challenged to give a TED Talk.”

  
I must have look very confused. Becky sat me down and began to wait on me. You’re freshly showered and at least two rockstars into a strange workload. There was a report of some kind on the coffee table. It was open with lots of notes and post its sticking on top. The assistant buzzed around too much for my liking, asking too many questions.  
“Wait, I’m still trying to calm from thinking you were in harms’ way.”

  
Eve looked at Becky. “You are dismissed. Return in the afternoon.” I’ve never seen such fear in an intern outside of a firm. She left immediately. “I’m sorry Tom. I was given this challenge by my boss. The dick boasted to someone in the Weinstein office about how hermits make the best workers. That I could turn manure into gold in any field.”

  
“He’s right.”

  
“I know that. But, like an idiot, he told Weinstein I was female. Now they are demanding my contract. A female of my ‘good breeding’ will help ‘boost morale.”

  
I frowned immediately. Hollywood is rather a dark place once you look behind the scenes. Especially when you’re treated like a commodity. “How does that bring about the TED Talk?”

  
“It’s the key to my freedom. They are trying to keep women quiet and obedient. But they need a figurehead. I’m supposed to go in and give a talk about women’s empowerment. It's supposed to be an indirect way of saying, ' _bend over and take it_.' I’m going to do the exact opposite. When I'm done, the Weinstein Company will have a bad taste in their mouths for endangering my safe place.“

  
“what are you going to talk about?”

  
“I’m going to talk about what it means to be a black housewife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. I'm going to lift the commenting restriction cause I would like some feedback.


	7. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first anniversary on the horizon. Tom seeks out ideas for a gift for Eve. Their arrangement leaves nothing of want on Eve’s end, so Tom is completely clueless.
> 
> Hell has frozen over. You left your makeup bag on the counter. It’s purple with leopard spots and golden flecks throughout. Your most prized possession outside of the geek stuff.

**Tom**

 

I’ve never seen her apply makeup. Not even a touch-up. The closest I’ve gotten was killing a spider that popped up in the bathroom early one morning...

 

> _She had just washed her face when she noticed a spider sitting on the mirror over her reflection. The scream I heard woke me out of a dead sleep and had me believe I was in Loki Mode. I strode purposely into the bathroom, not caring what she was doing and pulled her out. She was slightly blind from water on her face. I placed her on the bed while I returned to the bathroom, gathered the spider in my hand and showed it to her. I stared her down while I crushed in it my fist. After a quick handwashing, I spent the next hour calming her down by pressing my cock into her until she fell back asleep._

  
I’ve never seen her shop, only empty boxes from Amazon and those monthly Loot companies. Taking her shopping is of course, against the rules. And just giving money is a cop-out.

I want to buy her makeup. So she would think of me as she paints her lips and lines her eyes. Temptation wins over and the bag is opened.

Oh no. There aren’t any labels on any of the items. I recognized some of the bottles from former female costars. Most of these were custom made. I remember reading an article about Women of Color not having brands cater to them. You know there is now Fenty. But that won’t be enough.

After putting the items back and placing the bag in the bathroom. I received a call from Becky.

“Tom is Eve’s makeup bag there? I can’t find it.”

“Yes, it was on the counter and now where she always keeps it.”

“Oh thank you! I’m coming to pick it up now.”

“Do you know who makes it?”

“Yes… there’s a person from Dubai.”

“Do you think you could help me? I want to buy her a present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm really productive today!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stalker forces Tom into making a commitment.

Tom’s schedule has been very busy lately. Sometimes they don’t speak to each other for days. They’re not home at the same time. And Eve is coming home later than him. During a particular drunk video chat, he accused her of finding another sugar daddy. There was a young millionaire being photographed with her. Another celebrity tech COO. Tom believes that it would be a good step in her career, understanding the extra tactics people have to take. What right did he have to say about her finances when he only lives with her when he’s in town. She’s well established and has a wide circle of friends.

  
“Instead of moping, I decided to become more productive. I got my meds changed and I’m doing better. Also, I completed several smaller apps and games and we’re going to win a couple of awards for one. And now they’ve put me in charge or securing a merger between my agency and Moneybag’s. Jealousy looks terrible on you.”

  
“I don’t like it when you’re dating other men.”

  
“You are not my sole provider. but you’re my favorite.”

  
“Would you prefer I speak to you in Asgardian? Make you kneel before me while I humiliate your little playboy?”

  
“You’re overreacting. What do you want from me?”

  
“Everything, I want your heart, your time, and your soul.”

  
“Well, seeing as this is a drunk video chat, ask me again when you’re sober. We can talk about commitment then.”

 

* * *

 

You worked very hard to make sure you could make it home tonight. You were sent a text by tom stating he wanted to ‘renegotiate.’ You wanted to make it home before he did. As you pulled up to your building, you noticed a black SUV with blackened windows. Well, that could be about anyone around here. So you walked to the entrance being aware but not nosy. You couldn’t afford to get caught in a scandal.

  
Right when you were about to place the key inside, your phone began to ring. The tone is loud and obnoxious. You hurried to grab the phone and answer it. You didn’t hear the car door slam or the steps.

  
“Hello?”

_"Is this Eve?"_

“Yes, this is she,” Eve pulled out her keys and used the microchip fob to open the side door.

_"Hello, I'm calling from Reginald's Law firm. I wanted to let you know that the order was rejected."_

“What do you mean? I was guaranteed a restraining order."

"I'm sorry ma'am. The paperwork wasn't filed in time. Would you like to file another?"

"No, no, there's no point. my brother will hear of this loss."

* * *

 

You stepped into the apartment winded. Something made your skin crawl so you took a different path to your condo. Your back was to the door and your lips were swollen from smacking your face into the clear lobby door. It reminded Tom of a time he caught you off caught and made out with you as soon as you got home.

  
“Hello, darling.” You didn't recognize the cold tone. You're used to watching him rehearse as Loki.

  
“Tom,” _wheeze,_ “the strangest thing happened.”

  
“and what is this things’ name.”

  
“This again? Tom-”

  
“No, you said to talk to you about it when I was sober. Now I’ve worked hard, made dinner, and I expect an actual conversation about this.”

  
“Fine.” she sat at the table and he placed two bowls on the table.

  
He returned to his seat and waited for Eve to try it. They sat there for a moment before Tom decided to take a bite of his food. As he began to grab for a second spoonful, Eve then took her first.

  
“Why do you do that?”

  
“Do what dear?”

  
“Wait for me to start.”

  
“That’s a personal question.”

  
“How is that personal?”

  
“Because of the answer.”

  
“Ugh, this is what I’m talking about. We barely have a conversation if it involves your life before LA. I want to know more about you.”

  
“Fine, in my grandfather’s household the head of the house always had the first bite. When he was younger he could never enjoy his food warm because he was taking care of his mother. So after she passed he decided to always take that first bite in piece. It became a house rule. My father was similar. Sometimes my brother’s and I were punished by him waiting to take his first bite. It’s simpler to eat before he got home and stay away from the table. Mom used this as an advantage. My parents were able to have intimate meals at 7 instead of traditional family dinners.”

  
“And your mother did nothing about this?”

  
“Mother always deferred to father when he was home.” Eve looked down and noticed that her bowl only had its broth in it. So she carefully lifted the bowl and sipped from it. It was a little unladylike. But it reminded Tom of-

“We should watch beauty and the beast tonight.”

“Lol, you were correct to assume that I’m the beast.” She chuckled.

“So what are your brothers like?”

  
She pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of her with three men. The tallest had hardened eyes and an arm around Eve’s waist. The other two looked to be twins. One looked like he was from silicon valley and the other appeared to be a skater.

  
“Reginald is the oldest. He’s the favorite one because he secured the marriage for my mother. He always took his role in the family seriously. He lives with his wife and daughter up in Washington. He’s a private investor in several global countries. Jake is in silicon valley. He’s going to school for Robots. Ever since he was young, Jake wanted to build a machine that keeps mom occupied. And this is Cam. He lives in Humboldt County.”

“Isn’t that the place for Cannabis?”

“Yes, he owns a large farm. He inherited our grandmother’s green thumb. He’s the one that sends all those vegetables to me. He writes it off on his taxes.”

“wait, your brother only grows regular crops?”

“He’s trying to cross breed certain food to inherit the benefits of cannabis.”

“Fascinating! What about your parents?”

“Father was an investor in the auto-making industry. He was the one that sold the machines that helped build the cars. He was a mechanic and inventor. He passed away 5 years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“And your mother.”

“My mother? She’s in Silicon Valley as well. Jake has her and grandmother set up in a nice house.”

“And what’s she like?”

“I... rather not talk about her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got carried away with everything you’ve shared.”

“Understandable, so what do I get in return?”

“I want to court you properly. That means going public. Which also means, exclusivity.”

“So you want to take care of me? Of every expense that may come up? medical bills and what not?”

“Yes, I don’t know how you feel about true commitment. Hollywood is so fickle with that. But I’m ready to settle down. Plus, I know you have fully support of my career.”

“I need more than your word in this. I need something on paper.”

“Fine, fine. I will see to it. Come let’s watch that movie.”

 

* * *

 

You’re packing up your items for the evening. Tom wanted to take you out to a new sushi place in Little Korea. You mentioned having a friend that works there so they could get a discount. You were able to slip into a private booth so no one would notice they were there.

  
An hour or so in, you had posted a tweet complimenting the food and shouting out your friend that works here. Ten minutes later there was a bottle of Moët & Chandon delivered to your table. You and Tom both looked confused and you were handed a note:

>   
>  _You deserve the finest things. Let me give them to you._

You wrote back on the note;

>   
>  _No. I am not interested._

and asked your server to send it back and keep the bottle for themselves.

  
“Your team deserves it.” The server nodded in thanks and took away the bottle and note.

  
“Who was that?” Tom inquired. You could see the Loki seeping into his body language.

  
“A failed business contact. The CEO of my agency wanted to merge with another tech business before they become rivals. But every contract brought into focus was rejected. So they abandoned the merger. It looked bad of their end so the COO is trying to pursue me to get the merger. I’ve never been interested.”

“have you gotten the authorities involved.”

“I tried, tom, he’s a friend of Weinstein."

They continued their night, the bottle and note forgotten.

* * *

 

 

It’s 6 am, you barely got any sleep, but the ache in your hips and thighs were a welcome sensation.

You’ve received a message from Becky, stating that a new project had started. You would be sent the information via morning courier. So now you’re up waiting for someone to arrive.

You’ve unconsciously begun to clean and make breakfast. A little domestic, but it felt nice. It’s not like any children were around.

A loud knock spooked you out of your thoughts. Who knocks like the police at 6 am? You look through the peephole and see the name of the local courier service stitched on a snapback. You opened the door to give a greeting and was shoved inside with the door slammed.

“There you are! You give quite a chase. But I will have you. You now belong to me.” the man that had been stocking you a month prior somehow got past security and you let him in. You wanted to call out to Tom, but couldn’t risk him being seen.

“Stop! No!” you struggled to escape but the man pushed you into the sofa. He was trying to tie your hands together with Tom’s hoodie.

“Leave her alone!” Tom came out wearing nothing but his briefs and his Loki voice. His phone was out and aimed at the playboy COO. “The authorities are on the way and I have your face recorded. Now stand down and leave before I press charges and this video makes its way to TMZ.”

The man left, dropping a package on the floor and taking off. You lie there, trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Tom walked over and began to straighten things out. He picked up the forgotten envelope and looked it over.

“this is addressed to you. it has Becky’s handwriting on it.”

“Becky knows everything that goes on. She knew I had problems with that dick, why would she hand it over to him?”

“I’m afraid they might be in on it together.”

“Becky’s getting fired then.”

“And we’re moving.”

“Moving? Why should I move? I own this place.”

“When the shock wears off you won't be able to look at anything in there living room without suffering PTSD. Let me prove to you my words from last night.”

“Fine. You’ve figured out enough about me. I’ll let you pick the place.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I met Eve, I thought she was this tragic beauty, plagued by the doubts of her mind.

**Tom**

it was a lovely day. I sat back at home and was snooping through Eve’s papers. She always has a large stack scattered on her desk. Her organized chaos was shocking, but she knows where everything is down to what it’s next to.

When I met Eve, I thought she was this tragic beauty, plagued by the doubts of her mind. As we were together, I noticed that it was simply another part of her, like an eye color, or the shape of her hips. She doesn’t like emotion. Nor showing weakness. I remember when she would only service me, and sought her own release in the shower afterward.

Today she received a letter in the mail. It was registered so I had to sign for it. The returned address was famous for diagnosing half of the drug addictions in the city. I know there’s a good therapist there. So I hope it’s nothing serious. I wish I could find something connected to the letter here. But alas, nothing. I'll just have to wait for her to return.

* * *

 

 

“So what does it say?”

 

“…”

 

“You know, whatever it is, we will work it out together. I will provide for everything you need. Name it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“yes love.”

 

“Well, how about we go out to eat? Maybe get my.. friends together?”

 

“You want me to meet them? why?”

 

“I told myself, if I could get into remission, I wouldn’t hide us anymore.”

 

I stood and looked over her shoulder. “Yes, love, that’s a great idea.”


	10. When we first met... continued

I had posted a picture of us on my Finstagram. Tom has the original. The group chat ate it up. My popularity soared and  oddly enough dick picks came rolling in. 

 

“OMG, how did you beat us to the party?”

 

“God Mode.”

 

“Why do you keep putting a god sequence in apps?”

“Yeah, we were actually trying to figure out where the spot was.”

“Whatever I had to work it last night anyway.”

“Girl you fucking Nixon a lil too often. You’re going to look cheap.”

“Bitch that was an investment into that firm I was telling you about.”

“OMG!!!! YASSS SIS”

“Y'all need to settle down before your hood rat starts showing?”

“honey you are the GPS system of the hoe train back the fuck up and leave your ego at the last station”

 

“I  just wanted to talk to him.”

 

There was no response for 20 minutes.

 

“I’m going to finish the 100.”

 

“Night”

“Night Boo”

“I’m going out with Nixon tonight I’ll check in at 20.”

 

You turned off your phone. You got up to grab your gamer laptop and a bag of popcorn. when you reach for the laptop on the counter, you noticed a new project for your favorite rapper.  Maybe Bellamy and Clarke can wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through my works and rewriting a few. I'll be adding some of the 5 or 6 chapters I have before Coming Home's full rewrite. This will be the last story I rewrite since I need to code a work skin for it. Thanks for the Hits and Kudos given.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blink and it’s six months later. I’ve fallen off the face of the Earth since that event with Tom. The squad has tried, in their own ways, to suss out what happened, and if he was a new ‘patron’ of mine. Marisol understood it best. Love is a scripted formality here in Hollywood. What we do is still frowned upon. That moment with Tom would never be longer than a moment. 
> 
> timeline: six months after “When We First Met…”

**Eve**

 

I blink and it’s six months later. I’ve fallen off the face of the Earth since that event with Tom. The squad has tried, in their own ways, to suss out what happened, and if he was a new ‘patron’ of mine. Marisol understood it best. Love is a scripted formality here in Hollywood. What we do is still frowned upon. That moment with Tom would never be longer than a moment. 

He’s on a media circuit doing his usual cute self. Sounds like there was a thing with Taylor Swift. Which I found strange, but everyone has a reason for choosing their partners. I may be a Hiddlestoner, but he’s not the Messiah. I assume he would be too busy for something so public. I admire the PR team though. 

My job has had mine and Marisol's team's slave away on a new celebrity blog/app project, “RapStarDiva.” A percentage of the app sales goes to a Grant to help fund solar power implementation in urban areas. Marisol’s team helps to make sure the carbon footprint of the app doesn’t overpower the benefits it will bring. My team builds the app, I’m the project manager and UI/UX designer. And today’s the big launch.

* * *

I hop off the bus and walk into the network. There’s a few interviews going on and a live stream for investors on Facebook Live. Cheers and catcalls bounced off the walls as I greeted everyone. It was like leaving the guerrilla stage in the Pro-wrestling. I’m required to be inside the building 24 hours before launch. It’s so I can entertain the investors and babysit my burnt out co-workers. Tech support is already setting up a server backup and rest center. 

Marisol walked up and linked arms with me, heading straight for our rest center. There were five women that  were dressed up as what can only  be described as “The Nurse Joy Rangers.”

“Cookie here needs restore pack.” I  was placed on a chair under the ‘triage’ sign. The Red Nurse Joy nodded to Marisol and began checking for inter-ocular trauma. Vitals  were taken as Marisol thumbed over her phone.

“The investors are either stoic or giddy over the app. We’ve gotten our influencer team working the countdown. And the live stream is holding steady at 100,000.”

“And where’s Boss?”

“ I believe he’s in a meeting with the CEO.”

“Good, that will keep them busy while the launch happens. Anything on those allegations?”

“Luke said it’s going to take a lot of money to get the CEO dismissed of charges.” Blue took my arm, cleaned the area, and inserted the needle.

“Fuck, did he say how much?”

“The launch bonuses.” The needle shifted in my vein as the Joy Rangers  collectively gasped.

“FUCK! This is ridiculous, I’m fine. I don’t need a full restore.” The mixture of the pain and my boss’s idiocy created a heavy throb in the middle of my sinuses. 

“When was the last time you slept appropriate hours?” Red spoke. 

“The Nixon administration.” I scoffed. 

“Oh my, allow me to pull up your file. Blue will start your iv drip.” I’m lead to a blue curtain and placed in a zen state. I relaxed on a chair with my feet propped up, an eye mask, and music played while the vitamin IV did its job.

* * *

A few hours later, I’m sitting in front of the live feed camera answering questions. The Facade has increased the viewership by 20% and our bonus potential increased with it.

After stepping away from feed, I slipped into the deep web office. I placed a box of macaroons and a star-shaped post-it note next to the team lead, Rupert. I sighed as he picked up the box and read the note.

“Bastards.”

“Yes, I know. Can you do it?”

“Of course, we’re all affected by this.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you in a week.”

* * *

It’s 10 minutes to launch. Everyone has gathered in the main workroom. I walked by the screen that displayed the countdown. The goal is to gather my things and slip out right after the payment transfers. There’s a new project I want to look over before suggesting it to the team. A prince in Dubai requested a lite version of Tumblr. Something that could  be used as a Reddit-like forum for a local social media site. We will need to collaborate with a lot of American influencers to get input about social media. I may have to travel for this. The investor  is guarded about his finances so I wanted to assess the security risks.

My desk is the furthest into the building. It's away from the boss and the trendy office features.

Upon passing the class and waving to Dahlia, its instructor, the new intern bumped into me.

“Ms. Eve! There you are, Boss is looking for you.”

“Hi, Becky, where is he?”

“Last time I saw him, heading to the back.”

* * *

“Hey Quarters, what are you up to?” Boss was in my current work area, looking at a file of a personal project. He was a tallish bodybuilder with an overpowering cologne called ‘entitlement.’

“Nothing that uses company time or resources. Please stay out of my files.” I take the one he’s holding and place it with the others. I began packing everything up and placing it in my handcart.

“You’re leaving.” He gave that pout that dropped most interns panties. I see where this is going. The owner must have something planned for the two of them later.

“I have been awake for two days straight. I’m going home to start a risk assessment and sleep for the rest of the week. No one’s going to miss me.”

“That’s not true.” He walks over and pins you in the corner. It's like a bad manga plot point. You regret sympathizing with this man. 

Someone must've mentioned that I should branch out and start my own firm. He always pops up and tries to start an affair with me so I would stay, he's really dramatic.

“Please stop. I don’t want to go through this narrative again. I am your employee. What we’ve done in the past is the past. I’m not leaving the company because you’re a sexist asshole. I’m just going to rest.”

* * *

Bottles pop off and the office is cheering with our million dollar payment. I deposit my check via my banking app. Once those funds were free, I’m heading straight to Skylight Books. Going to buy some greatly needed comics. I finished up and walk out of the room. Everyone is congratulating each other. I remind everyone in development that they had the week off. Tech support came in and atmosphere shifted to one of research and waiting. But for me, I’m heading to my uber.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a book signing in Little Armenia, Tom is promoting the new Loki: Agent of Asgard comic. Eve is there to pick up a special edition Loot Crate that was a gift from a ‘patron.’ When a fuckboy steals her package, Tom saves the day. A first date ensues. 
> 
> timeline: continued from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Skylight Books does exist. I desired to add authenticity and chosen a bookstore for the next scenes to take place. I’ve never been there, and from the tumblr and website, it looks like a great place. So please, don’t take my narrative as a slight against the bookstore.

 

_Loki once again dropped the knees and panties of many. Tom did what he did best, delight everyone. Marvel sent him down to the release of the new Loki comic series, he agreed to an exclusive book signing for a set of raffle winners in a charity ball. The raffle was done over the store’s new app_ _(programmed_ _by Eve’s firm)_

 

_ Eve ended up home since there was an impromptu meeting with her squad they wanted to check out the book signing. _

* * *

** Eve **

 

** **

“Why do we always have this back and forth? You’re going to let us go in the end,” declared Orianna.

 

“You guys did this just a network group. We’ve never really been friends. Hell, we have NDAs. Why should I have to give this up so easily?”

 

Kyra looked at me as if I called her Gucci fake. “We are a guild of heathen women that can get what they want when we want. We go from boutique to strip mall and conquer sexuality through the diva walk and sleeping with everyone’s dad.”

 

“No. Not this time.”

 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

 

“Slow your roll Ori, rules state it has to be unanimous. Let’s move on.” Kyra ended in a short tone.

 

I’m there for support and introducing them to the married men of the area, but I don’t want to be embarrassed in front of Tom. We tend to cause scenes together. Plus I’m too tired to put up with anything right now.  

* * *

 

 

When I arrived at Skylight, the raffle was about to be announced. It’s about an hour in, but the goal was simple. Get in. Say hello. Receive Loot Box. Get Tom’s autograph. Leave.

 

Lateness, partially due to the uber driver, but mainly kicking the squad out of the condo.

 

They ended up pulling out your jumpsuit onesie and you threw on your crop sweatshirt. Just had my henna touched up so no hand jewelry with nude business length nails. my hair cascading in the curliest waves you could get. I was complimented on twitter as being an appropriate ‘side piece.’

at the signing.

 

My patron made sure I was going to win the raffle. Most of the staff knew what was going on. Another reason why this was going to be a short visit. However, when I approached the cashier, I saw my loot box. There was a boy in his late teens drooling over what’s mine. 

 

The drawing was done and my number was called. But then, the main attendant was surprised to see me and stated that the boy had won the raffle.

 

 

“I have receipts that state otherwise.”

* * *

  


 

** Tom **

 

I do enjoy these signings. It is great to mingle with the fans on a more intimate level. Chris Hemsworth was kind enough to stop by and purchase a Loki: AOA comic. After a few photos, the raffle was about to begin. Of course, I got to call out the winner. There were a few cheers and I took a few more photos before heading to congratulate the young man that won. 

 

Chris had pointed out to Tom a twitter live feed that was the cashier and a young woman arguing over the raffle prize. The title of the feed was terrible. He suggested intervening before Marvel catches the wind. 

 

As I moved closer, I recognized the henna on the woman’s hands. It reminded me of someone I met at an event. The closer I got, the bigger my smile was. 

 

“Eve, there you are darling! It has certainly been a while. Are you working?” The cashier pales and watches the exchange.

 

“Tom, hello. I’m actually here to pick up one of the Limited edition Loki loot boxes Marvel put out but it’s being given to this gentleman behind the counter. I won the raffle.” She presented her ticket, and it’s authentic.

 

“That’s too bad. Sharon is there something that can be done? Those boxes are worth $200. And my signature multiples that greatly.”

 

Sharon looks at her son, who has opened the box and started playing with the items. Staring back at her in absolute define. “I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do.”

 

A strange chime happened and Eve pulled out her phone. Apparently, someone told her of the live feed. “I should sue. This is clearly a racist agenda.”

 

“Oh yeah, what’s your lawyer’s name.”

 

“Reginald Park.” Oh, I’ve heard of him. Every case he’s taken on, especially racial, has been a successful lawsuit. I overheard a conversation once about how he never settled and won unwinnable cases. 

 

Sharon stumbled over herself to try and change Eve’s mind. She was calling her lawyer right in front of us. I knew that if I didn’t intervene, this would look bad on everyone’s part. 

 

“Why don’t we have lunch? You can pick any place that you want, no matter the price.”

 

“Tom, you don’t have to do that. You shouldn’t sacrifice your time in order to save her.”

 

“Believe me, I want to. Please?”

 

Eve sighed and nodded. I offered my arm and walked her to the coordinator of the event. After explaining the situation, the event began to shut down. We walked right out the door, to a waiting car. I thought she would duck and hide from the paparazzi, but she stood proudly and stepped into the SUV.

* * *

 

 

** Eve **

 

We ended up at my favorite cafe and bakery. They're a mock Starbucks with better drinks and patisseries. It's pretty much the secret menu in Technicolor. I had ordered this magenta cupcake that had ice cream and fudge inside and a cookie crumb dusting over the icing. Tom had gotten us two coffees and himself a bear claw.

 

“Are you should you don't mind this bakery, it's really far from there. It may look like you've abandoned the signing."

"After what happened with Sharon, it was best for me to leave. You shouldn't have to go through that."

"Not to mention it looks bad on your, Marvel's, and Disney's part."

"Exactly."

 

We talked about the future, and what we would like to do next. I mentioned opening my own agency and owning several businesses.

 

He talked about becoming 007.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco at Skylight Books and the dreamiest date a stoner have, Tom gifts her a year subscription to several of marvel’s loot crate services and several of Eve’s Choosing. Before their parting, Tom decided to ‘shoot his shot’. Swish!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two exchange numbers and part ways after Tom expresses he wants to see you again. After several dates, Tom begins to notice you in the tabloids. He knows you’re a busy woman, and meet clients in unorthodox locales. At the end of your fifth date, he wants to talk exclusivity.

** Eve **

 

“Wait, we can’t keep meeting like this.”

 

"What do you want from me."

 

“Ah, straight to the point."

 

“I can’t make arrangements without compensating my time. “

 

“Arrangements? I’m not sure what you mean. Wait.. you're a-"

 

"Yes. We live in a world nothing is for free, " I smiled and took a sip of my wine. “I’m sure we can work something out.” He watched as I pulled out a small memo pad, a pen, and scribble a number on it. I tore the sheet and placed the pad back into my Gucci. I then slid the folded note across the table. It’s lower than what I usually demand, but many women can’t say they were Loki’s mistress. The bragging rights were worth the discount.

 

“So this is prostitution?”

“Would you spend this on me if we were in a regular relationship?”

“Of course not.”

“Then maybe you need to think about it some more. I have goals that require a well-placed name and good ties. You can help.”

“But what if I want something more?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if you get to it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They agreed to a monthly salary of 3,000-pound sterling a month. He could stay with her whenever he was in town. He could have public relationships, but they would have to negotiate if he were to get married. Any children of the union were automatically taken cared of. He wasn’t allowed to pry into her personal life without being invited to do so.


	14. 14. the devil quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Boss, and the CEO of the entire firm, quits due to a money laundering scandal. Your firm will shut down and you're doing your best to prevent panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is out of the country filming, and the news reaches him when Tom's producer points out page six. "Hey Tom, isn't that your girl?" He looks at the screen and TMZ is hinting at the full expose' of your company. They were gathering proof that Hollywood's biggest secret was the main source of all the drug trafficking in Southern California.

** Eve **

 

 

You’re sitting in your now cramped office. Yoru [thugnificent ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=thugnificent)boss has converted your corner office into the ‘Coder’s Cove.’ You don’t know why he’s on a Pirate kick, but it’s getting annoying.

You have 5 lines off Python to rework, and every time you get close to finishing, someone else fucks up the entire file or deletes the repository. 

 

You’re not sure why these amateurs are here. Obviously fresh hires from an area where white women would roll up their car windows and grip their purses. Why weren’t they put on the street team?

 

_ Click. Click. Click. _

 

_Ah, that’s why._ The owner of your agency is on site. She’s the epitome of a ‘Real Housewives of Beverly Hills’ Type. White. dishwater blonde. 6’0’ with heels on. She’s got on the original nude Louboutins, with black leather skinnies, and a simple trap top that you're sure costs $50 on its own. That LV tote screams ‘I still can’t get the Birkin so this will do.’ Her hair was obviously done to look intentionally messy. You’re very confused about the red frame sunglasses but you’re amused for the furry vest that looks like an IKEA rug. 

 

She walks up to your ‘cove’ and tries to stare directly into your soul. You give her a nod and continue putting out digital fires. You had to walk over to another table and convince the poor guy to just focusing on his boyfriend on the phone instead of the new commenting system he’s supposed to be working on. 

 

You guess she didn’t get the reaction she wanted because he stomps off to your boss’s office. Most like to bend over the desk and sign his paycheck afterward. You can only assume she took in your modified Adidas track pant and ‘kneel’ hoodie and assumed you were a treat, still. 

* * *

An hour later your being called into the boss’s office. Everyone looks at you. You feel anger bubbling up inside, but no where to place it. 

 

You walk down the hall to the office. you can hear groans and the creaking of that cheap IKEA desk. Right when you knocked lightly, you could your boss’s completion.

 

“Enter.” He whimpered.

 

“Do you need a moment?” I spoke softly through the door. 

 

“No, no, come in.”

 

you walked in to see them fixing themselves up. You pick up an earring that fell and handed it to the CEO. 

 

“Thank you for coming Eve. I understand the deadline for the Cannabis Wine app is next. But, I have some bad news. We are no longer taking in new projects. And when the current ones are complete, we will be shutting down and liquidating assets. There needs to be a full inventory done quietly and I need you to let everyone know once the last project is complete and the paychecks have been issued. “

 

“Sir, all other projects have been completed days ago and have gone through their testing phases. The Cane app isn’t complete because the new tech team has destroyed the original code on file.”

 

“Do you have a backup from before they started?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Were you planning on implementing it when you got home?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Wonderful. Then next weeks paychecks will be the last.”

 

* * *

It’s noon, and you find yourself at your favorite bakery.

 

You sent out a group text, requesting for an emergency meeting.

 

The only one able to attend, of course, is your dear associate Marisol. You two were working at BuffTECH until she bagged her big client with some of Kanye’s people. Her solar firm is now responsible for equipping solar technology to a bunch of schools in the south side of Chicago. It’s an extremely big deal because a lot of black celebrities do their charity work quietly. All she needs now is a nod from Kim and she’s set for life. 

 

“Hey, Sun. Looking every bit as a cannabis goddess should be.”

 

“Hey Cookie. I got your text and came over as soon as I could. Kyra is overseeing a photo shoot and Ori is standing trial.”

 

“Trial? Is it time for that already? I thought she had until the end of the year.”

 

“She did, but she just made her first million in one go with an investor. She flew out to her father as soon as the check cleared.”

 

“I don’t know why she bothers. She lives a great life without having an army behind her. I say let the brother take over.”

 

“You know he’ll kill her once he’s secured his seat.”

 

“… Good point.”

 

“But enough about that. Why did you call?”

 

“I’m losing my job. Boss just told me I’m to announce the company being liquidated next week.”

 

“What the fuck?! Why? You’re so successful.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

_Beep Beep, Yasss!_ My message tone for Kyra.

 

[Cookie, you need to quit your job asap! Harvey’s about to report a massive money laundering scheme and your job was a shell business for it.]

 

“Well fuck that says it there.”

 

“You need to tell the others.”

 

[Kyra, how long can you hold off Harvey?]

 

[I need something more interesting.]

 

[My boss has been fucking the owner this whole time. There are surveillance cameras, tweets, ig posts, everything. Just talk to my employees. One of them can access the boss’s phone.]

 

[fine, you have a week.]

 

“She says I have a week to straighten out everything.”

 

“Just call an emergency meeting. You can use the workspace at the Underground. I’ll make a reservation for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

You decided to text Tom and cancel plans to go house shopping.

 

[My King  , I have news.]

 

[Hello, pet.  What requires my attention?]

 

[My job is in danger, and my reputation with it. I have to let my coworkers know and create a plan of action.]

 

[That’s terrible. Is there anything I can do?]

 

[I know this sounds strange, but can you be seen in public for a few days? I need TMZ off my ass long enough to find a solution.]

 

[Of course, I’m going on Jimmy Fallon for Ragnarok.]

 

[Thank you.  ]

* * *

It's two days later. You're in the Underground. It’s a place for hackers and tinkers to come in and get work done. There are a 3D printer and the best WiFi in the city. A bunch of people donates to keep it running and democratic.  You’re thinking of becoming an investor as well.

 

The conference room is the cleanest place on the second floor. someone was nice enough to have it catered in a continental breakfast theme. The sign on the door stated mandatory meetings. It was implied that they could lose their job if they don’t attend. Of the 100 employees working at BuffTECH, you invited 10 people. They were the original core team and the only reason why they were still successful. Every single person showed up.

 

Once the awkwardness of the news was told and everyone had a five-minute break to absorb the reality. Suggestions were thrown out on the table.

 

“My goal is for us to decide the next step. We can distance ourselves from this situation and still be able to find work at our current pay.”

 

“Why not just split the company? Boss was trying to branch the business out into a full advertisement agency. We can grab a good lawyer, create a shell company and buy our agency back at half of it’s worth and pull it back up again. It could be the Cinderella of Silicon Valley.”

 

“Silicon Valley? I’m not driving 8 hours out for work.”

 

“Okay so let’s say we take that route and become a new company, who’s going to run it? We would need a CEO that’s amicable with the current clientele and be able to act as public relations as well.”

 

“What about you Eve? You know the agency well enough and we’ve seen you gather the personnel necessary to pull off big projects.”

 

“yes, you are the only reason why we stay on schedule.”

 

“Let’s put it to a vote.”

 

They voted her as Figurehead and overall CEO. Nothing was approved without her say.  

 

“Fine,” Eve relented. She looked at every person. Trying to configure the next 10 steps.  “Everyone gets a team of 3 people. I’ll run the numbers and do public relations with my team. Company Meeting once a month, team meetings are weekly. For now, everyone is on a month paid vacation. Do not talk to the press. Do not talk to Boss or the CEO. We’ll convene after that with your new assignments.“

* * *

The next day you were snuggling in bed with Tom with another loud 6 am knock happened. Kyra waltz through the door with her key. You relaxed because she was the only one with the key besides tom. You slowly got up and walked out bedroom you in just your panties. Tom was a little surprised but decided to peek out and watch.

 

Ooh, lucky panties, right. And how is the King?”

 

“WOndering why you’re knocking so damn loud.”

 

“I didn’t want to walk into the condo like I usually do. You don’t even know I’m here half the time.”

 

“Well, things are different. there’s… commitment involved.”

 

“COMMITMENT!? I’m so sorry. I’ve been so busy I must’ve been out of the loop. I thought you were a hoe for life. that no man is worth the pain of being fat for.”

 

“Hey… I’m not fat. I’m trying something different. I’m happy.”

 

“Oh, well, then, excuse me. I got Reggie on standby to start this.”

 

“Bravo.”

 

“Thank you, he just wants to know the name of the company.”

 

“Why can’t we have the old name?”

 

“Reginald’s own words were…” Kyra scrolls through her phone for a moment. “Ah, here.” She cleared her and adjusted her diaphragm. In her best impression of my brother’s deep timbre tone “ ‘I will only help my sister. To prove that, she must be the one naming the company. Something that I’ll know she’s the owner of. I will not further the career of her tricks.”

 

“Gotta love Reggie.”

 

“Mmhmm. So what’s the name?”

 

“I never really thought of it. But everyone wants me to be the figurehead for it. how do i incorporate that without it being my literal name?”

 

“How about creating a parent company? and then you can own the agency?”

 

“Well if that’s the case call it Princess Royal Cookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of three weeks, you become the CEO and public face of the firm "Gummy." You were going to be interviewed on Entertainment tonight about interactions with fans, clients and any BTS gossip you could share. You ended up cutting the interview short when they started talking about Taylor and Tom. The interviewer crossed the line by bringing race into it and your lawyers get in touch with ET’s.


	15. exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an interview on set for Thor: Ragnarok, Tom was asked a personal question about Taylor Swift. He charmed his way out of the question, and act as if it was a simple mistake. The Interviewer chose wisely not to press the subject. 
> 
>  
> 
> You receive a strange text from Tom. ‘Hey, let’s video chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You set up things in your bathroom to cater to a fantasy of some kind. Tom seems to have an issue with you not getting ready in front of him. Performing in the bathroom should make up for it. You left your lips bare, and had your creamy gloss and balm sitting on the table. 
> 
> You had just finished getting ready, all you had to do is fluff your curls out of their rollers and slip on that set with the crotchless panties.

Tom appeared on your screen. He was in his trailer and was more disheveled than usual.

 

“Is everything alright? Are you alright?” You could see the panic in your face as your eyes darted back and forth from the smaller video on your phone. 

 

“Yes love, now that you’re there.” He sighed deeply and appeared to sit in a chair. You can tell he stuck his phone to the wall and connected a little cord to it. Moments later your phone chimed with a notification, asking permission to change video export. After approving My video feed appeared on his dressing room mirror. A little gift I had set up in case he wanted to do interviews in his trailer. I was still working out the bugs to it. 

 

“You can talk to me.” A pop could be heard in my background. I lifted the tube of balm and leaned towards my small screen to apply it to my lips.

 

“I can?” Tom’s eyes darted downward. I could tell that he was focused as his eyes moved and followed the tube. He licked his lips as I pressed mine together. I picked up my creamy flesh-toned gloss and twirled the cap in its bottle.

 

“I am human. And I just happen to be your girlfriend. You can talk to me.”

 

“Well, … there was an interview, and they asked about Taylor.”

 

“Really? What did you say?”

 

“I said that there’s someone for everyone.”

 

“That’s sad.”

 

“Yes, yes it was. I’m sorry, aren’t you supposed to be stroking my ego?”

 

“My job is to help you get to a point where you can take on the world. Whether that is a stern talk, a shoulder to cry on, or accepting a load of cum of my face.”

 

“Must you speak with such vulgarity?”

 

“I will sweeten my tone once you stop pointing out our arrangement as if it’s an oddity.”

 

“It is an oddity.”

 

“Sex is the oldest profession in the world. As is politics, acting, and murder.”  There was a knock in Tom’s background.  

 

“Tom, we need to reshoot ‘get help,’ the film is overexposed.” A woman’s voice came from the background. You covered yourself up quickly.

 

“Thank you I'll be right there,” he shouted to someone behind him. “I have to go, darling, we’ll pick this back up tonight.”

 

“Have a good day at work.” You watched Tom leave his trailer and shut to the door. You finished up your lips in your larger mirror. Unaware of the woman sneaking into the trailer. The woman with her camera pointed towards you while pulling on some clothes and spoke snarkily to Kyra in the background.

 

“Girl, disconnect your phone!”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Hang on, Keke.”

 

“Bitch, I’ma beat you. No one is riding anybody.”

 

“Damn, Cunt Police.” You picked up your phone and locked the screen. It disconnects the feed to Tom’s mirror. But the damage was already done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the process of adding what remains of the pre-written chapters.


	16. exposed pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra text you early morning. ‘Tumblr Hates You.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your phone has been chiming in notifications for an hour now. You assumed it was because of the interview Tom did two days ago. Especially when you knew the Hiddlestoners would notice Tom being uncomfortable.

_Beep Beep, Yasss!_ My message tone for Kyra was going off.  She knows not to text unless it’s important. 

 

[Don’t go on tumblr mobile. Check it on your gaming Laptop. Tumblr hates you right now.]

 

_what?_  I pulled myself from the bed. I walked into the kitchen an grabbed an orange juice and my meds. I booted up my razer and prepared my dosage with my vape pen. I need to remind myself to do a review for it later. 

 

Once it chimed, I got a shit load of notifications. All from tumblr, twitter, and Instagram. I immediately called Kyra.

 

“So are you ready to learn how you fucked up?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You didn’t disconnect your video soon enough. Someone saw you after Tom left.”

 

“Ah fuck me. Is there anything I can do for damage control?” I’m scanning all the asks in my tumblr inbox. Its mainly ‘You don’t deserve Tom!’ ‘You are so lucky, how did you do it?’ ‘You’ll never be Taylor Swift’ and one of the three previously mentioned, but with a lot of swearing and racist verbiage.  

 

“First, get another tumblr account with a different email address. I’m going to talk to my guy inside Disney and see if we can get a cease and desist on media outlets covering this expose’. all you need to do is lay low.” 

 

 

 

“Lay low? LAY LOW?! I’m not going to lay low and whimper like some scolded dog. I’m living my best life. I am the closest anyone’s going to get to being Mrs. Tom Hiddlestone. I am living the dream and these bitches are mad at my sauce!” I adjusted the phone so it was on speakerphone. 

 

I pulled up my dropbox paper app and began working on an official statement that was going to be posted everywhere. I started pulling up all of the photos Tom and I had on our own and was scheduling them on the later app. No one was going to step on Evelyn Park!

 

It took about five minutes to realize that Kyra was still on the phone. 

 

“Hey, Boo? You still there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know. I feel strange. I’ve never heard you get mad before.”

 

“I am mad. I’m living my best life right now and some dusty ass proverb 31 women are hating on the fact that pussy beats ‘being righteous’ once again.”

 

“And, you’re happy. OMG! It all just clicked now. I’ll call you back. Keep being you boo.” 

 

* * *

You and Tom were having a lovely lunch via Discord. You both had ordered the same thing and spoke about stuff that was happening in their lives. Tom spoke about how Taylor had reached out to him. 

 

“So what did you say? Are you two going to get married?”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do this. It’s just awkward.”

 

“Wow, but I thought you love her?”

 

“No, Eve, I meant this.” He gestures to the two of us. “I feel like this is a disrespect to you.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Why is it that a such an intelligent woman as yourself would stoop so low to have you body rented for my amusement?”

 

“If man could truly deny their sexual urges, women like me wouldn’t be needed. And those kind of men are the ones that run this industry.” 

 

“I just wish that I didn’t agree to this.”

 

“Are you ending this?”

 

“Well, no. I just… I… I want you to be my girlfriend. I don’t mind helping here and there to keep you comfortable. I don’t mind paying the rent. You are the only person that’s been honest to me since you’ve met me. That quality is priceless.”

 

“Alright let’s negotiate.” 

 

“Splendid! I’ll tell Kyra where I am.”


	17. exposed pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has been hiding the fact that he has a stalker for about a year now. He understood that people had their personal issues and find unhealthy ways to cope.

 

You were putting the final touches on your hair. Tom was taking you on a date to the Opera house. The plan was a nice dinner then a chartered limo to the event. You were wearing a sheer dress in mermaid shape that had a sweetheart neckline with diamond cascading down. You planned to apply your lipstick out the door.

 

When you both were ready, you stood for 10 minutes taking numerous photos. You had asked an assistant to take a picture on your phone, but Tom’s popped up and took your phone. 

 

After she took your pictures there was a commotion and she disappeared with your phone. You knew she couldn’t break into it. After all your phone is just a photo type with a custom locking code. Tom said not to worry about it. That you could get it back at the hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

When you returned to the hotel room, all of your things were destroyed. You suitcases were cut up and burnt. Your jewelry was a molten mess on the floor. You sat there with your hands up. Thousands of dollars in damages. up in flames. Your favorite everyday wig was lost as well. 

 

“I have a stalker.” 

 

“I’m aware. Sheryl is quiet a canary. Snitching on me to the stoners.” You rolled your eyes and placed your hoops in.

 

“My assistant?! No, I meant…”

 

“I know exactly who you meant. I have the original feed remember. She was the one that hacked your mirror and stole the footage.”

 

“Okay, that’s an isolated incident.” There was a knock on the door. A bellhop had come in, bowed to you and placed a parcel on the counter and a card in your hands.  You read the card as Tom bid the police farewell. 

 

“That file on the counter is for you. Kyra has everything prepared if you want to press charges. I implore you to at least get a restraining order.”

 

“Yes, of course, Love thank you.”

 

You walked into the bathroom and quietly had your panic attack. 

 

You walked out of the bathroom an hour later to Tom leaning over a stack of photos. There was new luggage, clothing, and room service waiting for you. You sat at the set table and placed a napkin on your waist. Soon Tom joined you, holding a picture of Cheryl cutting a lock of his hair.

 

“I can’t believe… this is so detailed. I remember these moments and didn’t even notice.”

 

“I certainly hope there won’t be any repeat performances in the near future.”

 

“It’s alright. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” you both ate in silence. thoughts wouldn’t stick long enough for a proper conservation. eventually tom paused and stood from the table.

 

“Darling, I don’t wish to endanger you. Perhaps it is best for you to leave tomorrow. This is not what I had in mind for our date. It will give me time to alert the producers and fire Sheryl. How can I make this up to you?”

 

“Would you send me to Dubai?”

 

“Why Dubai?”

 

“I have work for a new client. You’ll be able to write it off on your taxes.”

 

“Very well then, as you wish.”

 

The next morning, you boarded the first plane to Dubai with a hangover and sore hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, you boarded the first plane to Dubai with a hangover and sore hips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra (Eve's friend and PR Agent) is trying to close a deal with an executive that happens to be on the Ragnarok set. She gets caught up with security and is in the process of being kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to remind everyone that I'm in the process of uploading my progress before a major rewrite. These were supposed to be drabbles, so the plot is out of order.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Kyra but you were warned and now you’re banned from the studio lot. Enjoy your TMZ moment. “

 

Tom in his Loki garb recognized the name and intercepts them. “You mortal. Unhand that woman. I have important business to finish with her.”

 

“Whatever, my King.” The security hands over Kyra and walks away. Tom quickly whisked the blonde woman to his trailer. several paps caught the two and social media began to riot.

* * *

 

“Thanks for helping me. I’m willing to repay the favor. Right now if you like.” Kyra voice drops in volume and placed her hands on his chest.

 

Tom cleared his voice and removed her hands from his person. “Tell me, did you enjoy the book?”

 

“Book? What book?”

 

“The Gospel of Baddie: chicken soup for the hoe.” The real title is just ‘The Gospel of Thot’ but the previous is the original file name of the first draft. You know this because you gave Eve the idea after proofreading the book.  Kyra’s eyes widen a fraction as realization kicked in.

 

“You!”

 

“Yes me.”

 

“I’m so proud of my lil Evie. Snagging an A-lister on a first try.”

 

“Hmm, more baddie humor?”

 

“more like facts. but that’s not important. what is important, is the fact that you’re taking very good care of Evie and bailed me out of a situation. What’s your payment?”

 

“What has been triggering Eve? Our arrangement has been adjusted several times recently and it’s always after that tone.”

 

“Tone?”

 

“Shout.”

 

“Really?! Wow, I guess the big girl panties came on. Fuck that’s why she lawyered-up.”

 

“Is Eve in some kind of trouble?”

 

“What? No! It’s just Renee.”

 

“Renee?”

 

"Evie values family overall, so her mother, Renee, had been exploiting her for it. she’s paid off countless debt and her mom had been living off of her for two years. You come along and help her realize her finances and she does a major overhaul. Then, her mom tried to commit fraud. Now, she won't put up with it."

 

"what an interesting nickname"

 

"What, Evie? lol, she hates it but it's what we call her. But what are you going to do now boo? If that’s all, the payment has been made."

 

“quite, but not fully. I know you can keep a secret so I need you to purchase a few things for me. Send your contact info to my people and they’ll send over the list.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because if it all works out, you’ll be planning several events to come.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Hmm… well a wedding, bridal shower, baby shower, press releases, need I go on?”


End file.
